Rebirth: A New Game
by sammy-chan2
Summary: Do you believe in destiny? She fought hers the first time, but it still netted her. This time will destiny do the same thing to Miyu? Is it possible to escape destiny? Will she suffer through eternity, truly alone, this time? These are her questions...
1. Prologue

Rebirth: A New Game

Prologue

*~*~*~*~*~*

Gigantic golden eyes opened. Everyone in the room gave an enormous sigh of relief. There had been great fear of the child being stillborn, for there had been a few complications. A wail filled the room, signaling that everything had gone well. Yet, as soon as everyone had heard it everything froze, they were filled with a profound sense of sadness, and all things important and un-important faded from existence. It was as if everything were suspended in time for the one instant and they were sucked into a whole different world, a world where they felt the sadness of eternity and the delicious euphoria of an eternal dream. A second later everything went on as before: the child continued to cry, but now as a regular child would, its parents were ecstatic, and the doctor and nurses congratulating each other. That one moment which everything had frozen would be lost in the sands of time. But there would be something within all those people that would always mark them as different, something that no one could ever notice, but nonetheless no matter how miniscule the distinction was, it was there. They had tasted something similar to ambrosia, the fruit of the gods. 

The child grew and was like any other. Except, sometimes when you looked into her eyes you would see…eternity…spreading on forever, then disappearing the moment you blinked. It was immediately forgotten like any other peculiar event surrounding this child, though. No one would ever remember. They just always felt…odd thereafter.

It was when her 16th year came everything began to change…or maybe you could say… came back. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Do you believe in destiny?_

_Or in reincarnation?_

_Maybe you do, maybe you don't._

_But there is a destiny for her…_

_Now you shall see if she will once again become a pawn,_

_Allowed only to move forward in her path,_

_Or will she succeed this time,_

_And defeat destiny?_

_This is her last chance._

_This time the game will be final._

_There are no more escapes,_

_No more loopholes to go through._

Will You Continue?

Yes  or  No?

Enter Eternity


	2. Chapter One

            The whole place was dark. An endless dark that for some reason called to her. It said in a quiet voice, "_Come to us…you belong with us…" _

            She was unable to resist. There was a type of comfort she got from it all. A sort of warmth enveloped her when she accepted the darkness's invitation. It gave her a sudden wave of nostalgia, even despite the fact there was nothing in her life that could've been similar to that feeling. 

            Then after in an instant the world around her turned to a crimson color.  A crimson reminiscent to that of fresh blood. She was within a translucent sphere that gave everything she saw a bloody color. Her surroundings were otherworldly. 

Gnarled trees near a black color held orbs similar to the one she was in. The thin and thick branches enveloped them, but she spotted figures within them despite that.  A question immediately sprang up.

_Why are they there?_

Her mind was fuzzy. It seemed impossible to think clearly. Sadness seemed to echo about in the red world. She felt as if she knew why, but, like some memory from one's birth, it was impossible to get the answer. The only thing she found in her mind when she looked for the answer was emptiness.

Suddenly, the bubble she was in opened up and she was dropped to the ground. Cold air assaulted her senses. Everything was near freezing. She wanted to go back into her bubble. The red world had lost its beauty for her; suddenly it seemed like a sad, dead, world. It was devoid of life.

She went closer to one of the orbs on the trees. It seemed opaque from where she stood. There was a sort of disfigured reflection of herself when she looked upon the orbs surface. 

_Why am I in a kimono?_

            As she peered at her odd reflection, her hand reached out to touch the orb's surface as if on its own accord. 

            Once again her surroundings changed. She saw a child laughing with what seemed to be her brother. They were going to school. This seemed to be something that made them both very, very happy. Her curiosity was piqued; what was this? With an almost violent shudder she was brought back into the red world she was in before. She fell and landed on her knees.

            _Souls…_

That word suddenly came-up in the middle of her musings. It confused her. Was it supposed to mean something to her?

            Then…she understood.

            The orbs were full of souls. The world held souls…

            Her eyes widened and she screamed. She didn't know why. Everything was happening so oddly. She felt as if she were detached from the part of her that was doing these things. It seemed like the person who screamed was her other half. The half of her that remember something terrible about this place.

__________

            Miyu awoke with a start. Pale moonlight came in through the window next to her bed. Her body was covered with a light sheen of sweat. 

            She remembered most of her dream. An odd sense of restlessness filled her. She looked at her clock. The large red numbers told her it was quite well into the night and nearing four in the morning. 

_That felt…bad somehow…There was a type of…sadness that came towards the end of that dream. I remember something about…souls too. What a horrible dream. I remember… _

_Never mind…I'll just have to go back to sleep. I have to go out with everyone tomorrow…can't be tired for that… _

With those thoughts she lay down to go back to sleep. A small frown stayed upon her lips. Something seemed to tug at her mind. There was something was wrong, she just knew it, but there wasn't anything that could possibly be. Nothing made sense.

At the moment she began that dream a part of her that had stayed asleep awoke. It was not at all pleased with the events involved with its awakening. It had wished to sleep for the rest of eternity… Such a pity things couldn't have stayed that way. 

The moon was covered momentarily by a cloud. In her sleep Miyu began to hum a tune. It came out very clearly despite that. The tune was haunting…

It was the tune that the Guardian had played many time upon her flute. 

_____________

_Destiny awaits me once again. I wonder if this time I will be strong enough to repent for my sins?_

_I don't want to fail again… I want to find him again…_

_I wish I could repent for my sins…_

_I wish I could hide. It will hurt more than it did last time._

_When will I be able to end this curse?_

_I'm so sorry…_

_I didn't mean for that to happen…_

_I didn't._

_I really didn't…_

____________

A cloaked figure kneeled before something that was very obviously a shinma, but indescribable in any other way. It looked like the most awful thing on earth, and at the same time was nothingness. It was the thing humanity hated: everything and nothing. As was said before, it was indescribable.

The cloaked figure before it was a man. A beautiful man who bore an expression of amusement on face. His powder blue hair fell around his eyes. He was not at all fazed by the shinma before him; he grinned and his blood red eyes twinkled.

"We ask a favor of you," the shinma asked.

"Alright. What do you want done?" the man answered instantly.

"There is someone we want you to…retrieve for us. She was the former Guardian, but had abandoned her duties. You can do this in whatever manner you wish."

"Good," the man said with an almost predatorial smirk on his face now. Suddenly the laid back air surrounding him became quite dangerous. 

            'It's a pleasure to do business with you head shinma. You people always have the most interesting things for us to do! What a favor indeed. Shall this be interesting? I daresay I would hate it if this guardian person were boring," he said in a lazy drawl

            "Yes…it will be most interesting for you…Larva," replied the shinma. 

            "Well, that's wonderful. You'll be owing us a favor for this though," Larva said in a serious manner now.

            "We will remember," the shinma answered calmly.

            Larva gave a polite bow and walked out. The shinma stared after him.

            "What an irritating man. Even after everything that we changed about him he still is just a annoying as the day I first dealt with him. Humph."

_TBC…_

_______________

**Author Note**: Okay…one of my bad moments when writing. I was think about another thing the whole time. SORRY ABOUT LACK OF COHERENCY!!! ^_^() It's really my fault…I'll re-post if I get off my lazy butt one day. ^_^  I didn't write for a looooong time. Gomen ne! Review…comments, criticism, flames, and etc. will all be accepted. I really wanna get flamed one of these days so I can whine and flame back. ^_^ FU~UUN!!!!  


End file.
